


But There's Pie, So It's Okay

by ren_ascent



Series: Your Sweet Touch [1]
Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean/Pie - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_ascent/pseuds/ren_ascent
Summary: Dean and Sam take a wrong turn somewhere and end up at The Pie Hole. Ned recommends the strawberry rhubarb and Dean thinks he's cute.
Relationships: Ned (Pushing Daisies)/Dean Winchester
Series: Your Sweet Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	But There's Pie, So It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this series... but I still stand by the fact that Dean and Ned would be so cute together. Also pie. 
> 
> This is not a new work. This was originally posted in 2014 under my old psued rippedoutgrace. No new edits were made.

They’ve been driving for a while, inexplicably lost even though Sam swore up and down he had the address right for this case. 

"Sammy, I don’t think you even have the town right...” Dean trails off, blinking against the overwhelmingly bright colors of the downtown area of whatever city they did stumble across. “I vote we just grab a bite and regroup, okay?” 

Then he slams on the brakes (causing Sam to bang his head on the side window) and gapes at the building in front of them, beckoning him closer with a neon sign. Literally. “The Pie Hole,” he 

whispers reverently, almost unable to believe his eyes. An entire place devoted to pie? Oh hell, yeah. “Sammy, I think we just found heaven the way it’s supposed to be.” 

Sam lifts an eyebrow and rubs at his sore temple. Which Dean takes as agreement and swings the Impala into a parking space across the street. He jingles his keys, twirling the keychain around his finger as he jogs to the front of the building. He vaguely hears Sam grumbling something about MapQuest and promptly tunes him out. There’s pie awaiting him. 

The double doors tinkle little bells as he pushes them open and breathes in deep, smells of pastry dough, sugary fruit, and homemade goodness wafting deliciously to his nose. 

"Hiya! Welcome to The Pie Hole!" 

Dean looks down, actually bending his neck down, to take in the tiniest lady he’s ever seen. Wearing the brightest orange dress he’s ever seen. “Uh, hi. And thanks. Can I grab a booth?” 

"You betcha," she trills, dropping a flirtatious wink at him. "I’m Olive and you can just let me know when you’re ready to order!" She eyes Sam up and down when he finally makes it in and the wink she gives him is nothing short of lascivious. Sam, for his part, just looks bemused as he slides in across from Dean and takes the offered menus. 

"Friendly service," he mumbles as he scans the menu. Dean nods distractedly, feeling distressed over how he was going to narrow his choice down because damn, there were so many pies. 

"Strawberry rhubarb!" he exclaims not a minute later, jabbing a finger at the menu. He’s done it. He’s narrowed it down. Success. 

"That’s actually one of our best sellers, and my personal favorite," says a voice from Dean’s left. He looks up. And up and up. The guy’s got to be nearly as tall as Sam. 

Much cuter though. 

"Sorry to interrupt," unknown guy says, a light blush coloring his cheeks as he grins at them. "I’m Ned. The pie maker," he adds almost as an afterthought. 

"Wait, this is your place?" Dean sits up and looks around appreciatively. "Dude, this is awesome." 

"Oh, yeah, it’s mine." Another charming grin and bashful blush. "And thank you." 

Sam clears his throat suddenly (obnoxiously, Dean thinks, rolling his eyes) and asks, “So Ned, we were trying to get to uh... Ville D’Arbres...? We might be lost,” he chuckles. 

Ned’s forehead crinkles adorably. “Ville D’Arbres? Wow, that’s uh, nearly 40 miles west of here.” 

Dean can see Sam working himself up to be angry about being 40 miles kind of lost so he jumps in. “Well, since we’re nowhere near where we have to be right now, I think I will take a slice of strawberry rhubarb, Ned.” 

"Nothing for me," Sam grumbles, sipping at a glass of water that tiny Olive sneaked by to deposit on the table a little earlier. 

Ned nods, smile so bright he’s practically beaming at Dean. “Coming right up...” he pauses, clearly waiting for something. 

"Dean," he says, beaming right back. He’s not sure what it is about this place but... it makes him 

happy. 

Ned comes back and leaves a heavenly smelling triangular slice of perfection on a plate in front of Dean. Who promptly takes a huge bite and moans loudly as the tart and tangy flavors explode in his mouth. 

Sam looks mortified. Ned looks pleased. 

Dean struggles to swallow so he can compliment Ned without grossing him out. “Dude, this is amazing. Like, really,” he enthuses, already cutting another bite and waving away Sam’s wandering fork. “Get your own.” 

"Good," Ned smiles, eyes lighting up, hands clasped behind him and glancing up at Dean and down at the tiled floor. "I’ll just, uh, leave you to it." He walks away more gracefully than someone his height should and Dean finds him completely and totally endearing. 

He watches until Ned disappears into the kitchen and notices tiny Olive whispering furiously behind the counter with a girl wearing a violently pink sweater set. When they both start eyeing him appreciatively, he startles back and gets back to his pie, studiously ignoring them and their odd clothing choices. 

Really though, what is it with this place and the colors? He feels morbid in his brown plaid. 

He refrains from licking the plate at the end, just barely, but he does. Behind the counter, he can see Ned sliding a pie into an oven and shying away from Olive brandishing a rolling pin at him. Sam’s voice brings him back to the table, where he’s furiously scrolling through his phone. 

"Dean, I think there’s a motel a couple miles from here. We can stay the night and find Ville D’Arbres in the morning." 

"Pie for breakfast?" he asks hopefully. 

"Sounds healthy," Sam responds drily, but Dean knows they’ll be back. 

It’s Sweater Set girl who brings them the check and she hands a second slip of paper to Dean. “I’m Chuck! And this is from Ned, but he told me not to say anything even though you were going to read it in 5 seconds and figure it out. He’s a little shy,” she says brightly. 

"Hi, Chuck," Dean and Sam say together, both amused, though for different reasons. 

Sam asks her something Dean doesn’t catch and she cheerfully starts in answering, but Dean’s caught up in reading the little slip of paper. 

_ Do you have a favorite pie? I’ll make it for you if you come back tomorrow. - Ned  _

He looks up to see Ned peering at him from behind a pie rack. He shyly waves a flour-coated hand and Dean waves the slip of paper back at him. Chuck graciously loans her pen when he asks for it and he scratches out a reply. 

_Good old fashioned apple. I’ll be back in the morning._

He folds the slip in half and sternly tells Chuck, “No peeking”. 

She taps a finger to her brow in mock salute and dashes back to the kitchen. He leaves a generous tip and they get up to leave. As he catches the door behind Sam, he looks back to see Ned grinning at him and he mouths _tomorrow_ before he steps through the door. 

Getting lost wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
